The Dragon's Wolf
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: AU. Lyanna Stark never thought she would be queen of seven Kingdoms. She would be lucky to even be married to a noble Lord, but when King Aerys decided that Ellia Martell would not be a suitable wife for his heir, Lyanna's world is flipped upside down and she is no longer just the winter's rose. She becomes the Dragon's wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna Stark smiled as she ran through the castle of Winterfell. She had somehow manage to convince her beloved elder brother, Eddard, to chase her through the castle grounds. A surprising and almost impossible feet, what with the young man's serious demeanor, and yet somehow Lyanna Stark, the wolf of Winterfell, had managed it.

Everyone loved Lyanna. She was a beautiful girl of ten and five years with dark brown tresses that hung in an array of wild curls and waves down her back, alabaster skin, full red lips, large grey-blue eyes, and a woman's body. The girl was loved by all in Winterfell.

"Catch me, Eddard! Catch me!" Lyanna yelled over her shoulder.

Lyanna Stark had never been a proper Lady. Instead of wearing gowns and jewels she wore man's clothing and a dirk. Instead of welding a needle she wielded a sword. Instead of being demure, she was wilder then the wolves that prowled through the Wolf's Woods.

"Lyanna!" Eddard called out from somewhere behind her and yet Lyanna cared not.

She ran to the stables and quickly scurried into the high rafters, much to the Stable Hand's chagrin.

"Lyanna? Lyanna?" Eddard questioned as he stepped into the large stables.

"Good Morning, brother," Brandon Stark said with an amused smirk, "Lost someone have we?"

"I didn't lose Lyanna... I just can't find her. There is a difference, and don't you dare laugh!" Eddard hissed when the eldest Stark threw his head back and laughed.

Lyanna watched from her place in the rafters. Her leather clad feet swayed in the air slightly, and she pushed her fist to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Laugh," Brandon Stark asked, feigning a hurt expression, "Dear little brother! I would never laugh at such a distressful situation. Come allow me to help you call for our beloved little sister."

"Lyanna, Lyanna. Please reveal yourself our dearest Lyanna! The sun weeps bitter tears of fire and the moon has hidden its beauty behind dark clouds while the twinkling stars in heaven have lost their radiant glow. All for you, our dearest Lyanna! Come Lyanna, and once again bless us with your glorious existance!" Brandon stark spoke poetically.

Lyanna laughed, it was an airy laugh that make the two brothers look up into the rafters.

"Lyanna!" Both men cried, although one sounded much more happy to see her then the other.

"My dear little sister! Have you grown wings to carry you up there? If so then please use your wings to fly to me for it has been far to long since I have seen you dear sister." Brandon teased.

"How was the River Lands?!" Lyanna called, although she did not move.

"They are beautiful. However, I missed Winterfell so terribly that I had to return earlier then expected." Brandon said as he walked over to his mount.

Lyanna smiled then quickly swung herself from the rafters before dropping down into the large pile of hay that was pushed into the corner of the stables. Brandon was quick to pull Lyanna from the hay and embrace her. Of the four siblings, Lyanna and Brandon were the closest. Both mind and body. Many mistook the two for twins upon first meeting them.

"My, you've grown!" Brandon exclaimed while spinning his sister around.

"I'm afraid you've shrunk brother." Benjen Stark stated as he entered the stables, a large silver gelding following behind.

Brandon scowled. "Then you must have shrunk as well brother. You are no taller then an imp."

Crack.

Brandon's head whipped to the side, a small red hand marred his pale skin. Both brothers turned to look at Lyanna with large grey eyes. Lyanna was known for her temper, yes she was a sweet girl. A kind girl with a heart purer then gold, but her temper was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lya..."

"Yes Brandon?" Lyanna hissed.

Brandon turned to Benjen, who wore a barely hidden smirk, and bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry Benjen."

Lyanna rolled her eyes and stormed out of the stables.

"I believe you've made her angry." Eddard said much to Brandon's chargin.

Lyanna Stark stormed through the castle of Winterfell and to her chambers. She slammed and barred the thick wooden door of her solar before she went and sat at the window seat. She wasn't mad at Brandon, she was mad at what he said. Lyanna happened to have a friend who was a dwarf and it angered her when people laughed at his expense.

"Lady Lyanna? Lady Lyanna, please open the door."

Lyanna stood up and ran over to the door where she quickly opened the door and pulled her friend, Rolland Poole, into the room.

"Lady Lyanna, my friend, are you alright?" Rolland asked while taking a seat across from Lyanna at the window seat.

Lyanna looked at Rolland and forced herself to swallow the bitter taste of envy as she looked at her friend. Rolland was beautiful. Her hair was like spun gold and her eyes like the blue waters of the sapphire isles, her skin was pale and free of any blemishes and her frame delicate.

"Nothing... How is your husband?" Lyanna implored while absently twirling her dirk in her fingers.

Rolland rolled her eyes as she gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Would you like to hear a secret?" Rolland asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Lyanna asked playfully.

"No. I'm not supposed to know this, but this morning when I went to speak with my lord husband, I overheard Lord Rickard speaking with Maester Luwin. Lady Lyanna, Rhaegar Targaryen is searching for a bride."

"I thought he was to marry Elia Martell." Lyanna said softly.

Elia Martell was a very beautiful Dornish woman with hair like ebony and perfectly tanned skin. She was also the princess of Dorne. No man in his right mind would refuse to marry her without proper reason.

"He was to marry her, however, Elia Martell is very weak, and the maesters do not think she will survive child birth let alone birth a healthy heir. And so King Aerys has decided to wed Rhaegar to a noble Lady within the seven kingdoms!" Rolland exclaimed happily.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Yes and how does this concern me? There are many Ladies of noble birth withing the kingdoms that are farm more beautiful then I." Lyanna stated.

"You do not give yourself enough credit my friend, and it concerns you because Lord Jon Connington is arriving in Winterfell tonight! Lyanna you could be queen." Rolland squeaked happily.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I-I couldn't be a Princess let alone a Queen." Lyanna stated as she stood and began pacing the room.

"And why not? Lyanna you'd make an excellent Queen. The seven Kingdoms would love you." Rolland reassured.

"Look at me, Rolland," Lyanna whispered as she motioned to herself, "I-I'm not cut out to be a Queen... I'm not sure I could even be a proper Lady. I would rather ride a horse and fight then to bear children and so... What man would want to marry a woman like that?" Lyanna implored softly.

Rolland sighed softly before she stood and made her way over to where Lyanna stood, tall and proud and beautiful.

"Lyanna, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. No man in his right mind would ever not want you. Now would you like to wear the silver gown or the blue?" Rolland asked.

Lyanna giggled softly, and twirled Rolland around the room. "Why not wear the grey and white? I am a Stark afterall."

"Yes but you could one day be a Targaryen. Queen Lyanna Targaryen. Doesn't it sound lovely? Oh an think! When you bear the prince a child then it will be the most beautiful child. Even the gods will bow before it." Rolland giggled.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "You are quite cure of yourself." Lyanna responded.

"I... I just have this feeling." Rolland whispered happily.

That night Rolland and Lyanna slept in Lyanna's bed, talking of trivial things. Many would consider this odd, but Lyanna and Rolland had done this more often then not. Rolland giggled softly and buried her face deeply into one of the feature pillows of Lyanna's bed. Lyanna snickered as she not so gently hit Rolland with the other.

"You didn't!" Lyanna whisper yelled softly, a bright white smile gracing her face.

"I did," Rolland snorted, "I couldn't help it! You were gone and I was so unbelievably bored. I was stuck at that ball filled with boring old Lords and even worse Ladies, and so I thought to myself 'What would Lya do?' well I already knew the answer of course and one thing lead to another and..."

"You dirty girl!" Lyanna giggled as she pulled her thick braid over her shoulder.

"It wasn't like I _fucked _the man!"

"No, but you _did _make the man lose his clothing." Lyanna retaliated.

Rolland waved her hand dismissively. "I _never _made him lose his breaches... _He _did that on his own."

"Of course he did... Rolland?" Lyanna asked, her steely eyes gazing longingly at the star-lit sky.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel like you were made for more?" Lyanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Rolland implored.

"Sometimes I think I was meant to be a man. Gods know that a woman has little to no power in this world." Lyanna stated bitterly to which Rolland laughed.

"What do you mean, no power? Lyanna, who do you think helps a king rule his kingdom? A hand? Well they're good for little more then annoying the common people." Rolland stated with a giggle.

Lyanna nudged her friend and smiled. "I'll take your word for it. Good night, Rolland."

"Good night Lady Lyanna." Rolland whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i would like to make it known that that little part where Lyanna thinks she'd be lucky to marry a lord was never supposed to be in there. i thought I had deleted it, but I guess I didn't. Thank you to the person (you know who you are) who brought this to my attention this way you'll all know that I didn't mean to make her sound insecure.

* * *

"Wake up, Lady Lyanna. Lord Connington arrived just before dawn." Rolland whispered as she shook her sleeping friend's shoulder.

Lyanna's eyes flutters causing her long dark eyelashes to cast thick shadows down her pale cheeks. Rolland sighed softly before chuckling. Whoever Lyanna's husband was to be, whether it was Prince Rhaegar or no, he would never resist her unknowing charm.

"Lyanna wake up or I'll get Brandon." Rolland hissed before shoving Lyanna off of the feather bed.

Lyanna cried out in amused surprise as her body collided with the cold stone floor. A giggle erupted from her lips as she pushed herself up.

"Rolland!" She exclaimed delightedly.

Rolland rolled her eyes and walked over to Lyanna's wardrobe. "No dresses!" Lyanna cried as Rolland reached for a deep blue gown.

"Lady lyanna you'd look absolutely stunning in this gown." Rolland sighed.

"The choose a different gown. Anyone but that one." Lyanna pleaded.

"Very well." Rolland said before pulling a fitted black gown from the wardrobe followed by a blue velvet cloak.

Lyanna reluctantly slipped into the gown before she ran to her vanity and slipped a silver chain around her neck. A knock on the door caused both young women to turn. Lyanna smoothed out her gown before she swept toward the door.

"Benjen!" Lyanna exclaimed happily before gently placing a chaste kiss on her younger brother's cheek.

"I'm to escort you to the dinning hall so that we may break our fasts with Jon Connington." Benjen stated formily.

Lyanna smiled sadly and took her brother's offered arm. This was to be their last meal together before Benjen Stark left to take the Black. Lyanna did not want Benjen to go to the Wall but she would not stop him for the decision was his and his alone.

The two walked through the corridors of the Stark castle in a comfortable silence. Benjen Stark sighed as he slowly stopped walking. He looked at his sister. His beautiful little sister. Winterfell's blue rose. He smiled sadly.

"Lya... No matter what happens today I want you to know that we'll always love you. Stand beside you even if it costs us our lives. Jon Connington has been gifted the task of finding Rhaegar a suitable bride and it may very well be you Lya."

"Ben... What is the meaning of this?" Lyanna asked her confusion clear in her startlingly deep grey-blue eyes.

"... This will be the eleventh house Lord Connington has visited, is all." Benjen whispered back before resuming his steady pace.

The dinning hall seemed to gloomy. To bland. Lyanna smiled happily at her Lord father as she ran to him. Her skirts billowing out around her in a blur of black silks.

"Father!" She yelled as she through her arms around her father's neck.

Rickard Stark laughed. "Good morning my dear." Rickard said as he pulled away.

Lyanna smiled before taking a seat beside Benjen and Brandon. Eddard had yet to arrive and Lyanna silently suspected he was sending a raven to Ashara Dayne. She smiled slightly as she took a sip of her wine.

Jon Connington watched the Stark girl from his spot at the end table closest to the dark corner. She laughed and joked and made bawdy comments with Benjen and Brandon Stark. The hall laughed alongside them. Their voices bouncing off the stone walls and roaring in the air.

"Lya!"

Jon watched, his lips twitching with amusement, as Lyanna Stark sprinted from the dinning hall with Brandon Stark following closely behind. Wine dripped from his dark hair as he flew past.

Jon Connington stood and made his way to the high table. Lord Rickard watched through wary brown eyes as King Aerys' loyal banner man walked toward him. The man's armour was beautifully crafted.

"Lord Connington," Lord Rickard said politely as the man bowed before him, "I hope you found your meal pleasant."

"You are very gracious My Lord. As you are aware King Aerys has handed me the task of finding his heir a suitable bride. I would like your permission to bring Lady Lyanna to the capital."

Lord Rickard pursed his lips and leaned forward in his seat. His stormy grey eyes turning to a dark, dark steel color.

"Prince Rhaegar himself shall decide whom he shall marry once he meets Lady Lyanna and Lady Lannister." Jon Connington stated.

Jon had seen the look in the Lord of Winterfell's eyes. It was a look he had known well. Lord Rickard no more wanted to hand his daughter over to the Targaryens' then he wanted to fuck a Greyjoy. Jon could not blame the Stark man, however, for he as well had lost a child and a wife to sickness and knew the pain of the loss. It was irreplaceable.

"... I am a man of reason. I will allow you to take my daughter to King's Landing as well as a small guard for her as well. The road between here and there is dangerous... So full of madness." Lord Rickard bit out softly.

Jon smiled tensely. "I would expect nothing less... My Lord."

"What are they saying?" Lyanna asked her brother as she watched Lord Connington and her Lord father spoke.

Lyanna had convinced Brandon and Benjen and Eddard to accompany her to the roof where she had quickly scurried down the hatching and leaned over until Brandon had become so worried for her safety that he was wrapped his hands around her ankles. He was grateful that she had decided to change into a man's clothes.

"Lya this isn't safe, come up now." Eddard pleaded nervously.

"Ned, when was the last time you had any fun?" Lyanna grunted while swinging herself so that she could grab onto the windowsill of one of the many windows in the dinning hall.

"This is not fun Lyanna! This is madness!" Eddard hissed as he stepped oh so carefully toward Lyanna.

"He's right Lyanna. This is not safe." Benjen stated and Brandon nodded his agreement even though he knew Lyanna had not seen.

Suddenly her hand slipped from the sill and she plummeted forward. Brandon's gripped tightened and two more sets of hands grabbed hold of her but it did little good. Lyanna's hands beat against the window in an attempt to keep from bashing her head in.

Jon Connington and Lord Rickard whipped around to find a very flustered, very nervous looking Lyanna Stark dangling upside down before the window. Lord Rickard stood and ran to the widow which he carefully opened.

"Father! Is that you?"

"Brandon? What in the Seven are you doing?!" Lord Rickard exclaimed as he wrapped his hands around Lyanna's wrists like a vice.

"Well Lyanna... LYANNA!"

Jon watched with wide eyes as the Stark girl wiggled out of her brothers' hold and flipped though the air before using her feet to brace herself against the wall. Once she was upright Lyanna Stark had no difficulty in slipping through the open window.

"I just wanted to see if the raven's had nested here. I could have sworn I heard them at dinner last night." Lyanna chirped. Jon smirked upon catching the quick glare she sent toward the ceiling.

"I am glad you are un-harmed My Lady. I am Lord Connington." Jon said before placing a chaste kiss on the girl's slender hand.

"A pleasure. My name is Lyanna Stark." Lyanna replied with a curtsey.

Jon smiled. "My Lady, you and I will be seeing quite a bit of each other in the days to come. Of that, I can assure you." Jon said then he turned and left the hall.

"Father," Lyanna asked, "Have I been chosen to wed the Prince?"

Lord Rickard could hear the faint bitterness in his daughter's voice. "It would appear, my Winter Rose, that Lord Connington has decided to allow Prince Rhaegar to choose between Lady Cersei and yourself."

Lyanna pursed her lips. "Very well then," She bit out as she turned, "I best go pack."


	3. Chapter 3

"It won't be terrible." Rolland said kindly as she re-folded and put clothing back into Lyanna's trunks.

Lyanna had many redeeming qualities but folding clothes and packing them away was not one of them. Lyanna tended to just throw them in her trunks without a second thought of care. It was rather amusing at times.

"Oh yes," Lyanna sneered, "Because I want to spend my days with Cersei fucking Lannister."

"Lyanna! Do not use such vulgar language! It's not proper." Rolland reprimanded.

Lyanna waved her off and went back to gathering and sorting her weapons before placing them in a trunk. Rolland sighed. Lyanna glowered at her friend before slamming the lid to her trunk shut.

"... I heard about the incident this morning..." Rolland trained off.

"It would appear everyone has." Lyanna smirked as she spoke.

Rolland giggled behind her hand. Lyanna's smirked turned to a smile. Rolland reminded Lyanna of a child. She was innocent to the world and it's cruelties, and she had a notion that everyone would be happy no matter what happened to them. It was endearing, in a way. The room lapsed into a comfortable silence as the two young women worked.

"Will Septa Darris be accompanying you to King's Landing?" Rolland inquired.

"No. Septa Darris hates me more then I do her. If she were to accompany me to the Capital it would be unpleasant for us both." Lyanna sneered.

"You would find a way to make the trip enjoyable." Rolland stated with a chuckle.

Lyanna's eyes grew large before narrowing with amusement.

"That I would," She agreed, "But then I would be punished for doing something deemed bad."

"Punished? When have you ever been punished?"

"Last month, Father forbade me from taking Thunder for rides through the country." Lyanna quipped.

Lyanna looked around her almost bare room. Most of her belongings were being taken to King's Landing because even if she wasn't going to be Rhaegar Targaryen's wife she would still be a Lady in Waiting for the Princess alongside Lysa Tully and Ashara Dayne. She didn't want to leave Winterfell, this was home, King's Landing wasn't home and may never be.

"Lyanna..." Rolland trailed off.

"I'm fine. Really, what's life without a little adventure... Race you to the stables!" Lyanna cried before taking off at a full sprint with her skirts held up above her knees. Much higher then what was deemed appropriate.

"Lya! Lya wait!"

But Lyanna Stark did not wait. She ran until she reached the stables. She laughed quietly as she slowed her pace and came to a stop just outside of Thunder's stall. The large jet stallion nickered at her. She smiled.

"Good morning Lady Lyanna. I hear you are travelling for King's Landing after you break your fast." The kennel master said from behind her.

Lyanna turned and crouched down to stroke the head of the puppy which was being taught to lead. The pup was nothing more then a mutt. The Bitch whom had been gifted to the kennel master a few years ago had been impregnated by a wolf, thus making the puppy unsuitable for the hunt but it would make a lovely pet.

"Good morning, Ser. Yes, I shall miss Winterfell very much." Lyanna said as she gently scratched under the pup's chin.

"Winterfell will miss you terribly, My Lady." The kennel master stated sadly.

Lyanna smiled kindly.

"Do not worry. I will return home." Lyanna reassured.

The kennel master nodded then looked between the pup and Lyanna. "THe bitch likes you," He observed.

"That she does... I must be going. Good day, Ser." Lyanna chirped as she stood.

The man bowed but Lyanna had already turned her back and was walking out of the stables. The cold air hit Lyanna like liced water. Cold and sharp. Lyanna liked it, in fact, she loved it. The cold air of the North was one of the many things Lyanna Stark would miss when she went to the Capital.

"Lady Lyanna."

"Lord Connington, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lyanna asked as she curtsied.

"I wish to escort you to break your fast." The dark haired man said with a smile.

Lyanna took his offered arm and allowed herself to be le through the castle. Lyanna glanced at Jon Connington. He was tall, but not very tall, with broad shoulders, a very muscular build, black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. He was attractive in his own right.

They entered the great hall and both went their separate ways. Lyanna smiled sadly as she went to the high table, her father was staring at his wine goblet. The seat to his right empty. Lyanna's mother, Jenna, had died a year ago. Although his time for mourning was long over, Rickard Stark along with his children still mourned the loss of Lady Stark.

"Good morning, Father." Lyanna chirped as she took her seat to her father's left.

Silver eyes met silvery-blue and Rickard Stark smiled sadly as he placed his hand on his young daughter's shoulder.

"You look so like your mother." He murmured sadly before turning away.

Lyanna turned to Brandon, and Eddard. Benjen had left late last night for the wall, much to Lyanna's disappointment. The three brothers were quarreling softly with one another, and Lyanna had a sneaking suspicion that Brandon was going to spill the contents of his goblet onto Benjen's dark curls. Lyanna smirked and took a sip of her summer wine.

"Give it to her now." Brandon said loudly.

"Be quiet you dolt!" Eddard hissed loudly.

Lyanna turned to her dear brothers. Of all the Stark children each shared the same dark brown almost black curls, fair skin, and sharp features. Their eyes, however, were nothing alike. Where lyanna had glittering silver-blues, Eddard had dark grey and Brandon an even darker coal-grey, Benjen's eyes were so dark they appeared black.

"You are horrid whisperers." Lyanna commented.

Eddard shot the eldest Stark a look- which Brandon passed off with an amused smirk- before he reached into the large poutch that hung from his belt. Lyanna's eyes widened in surprise as Eddard pulled six figures from the leather pouch.

"So you don't get lonely when you go to King's Landing." Eddard said as he carefully pressed the figures into his elder sister's hand.

Lyanna smiled. The figures had been carved of steel and bronze- the metals of the North, strong and unbreakable- but there were little opal and pearl jewels embedded into the dresses and belts of the four men an two women. _Our family. _Lyanna thought after carefully inspecting the facial features of the figures.

"Thank you." Lyanna sighed before pulling her brother's into a tight embrace.

Jon Connington watched the Stark children from his place in the shadows. Lyanna Stark was the center of his attention, the girl had a life about her. She was beautiful and charming and wild, Rhaegar would enjoy her company well enough for the most part and he may even chose her as his bride. Jon rather liked the idea of having Lady Lyanna as Princess, and one day Queen of the Iron Throne, it was the Lannister's he worried about.

Tywin Lannister had offered his daughter Cersei Lannister to the crown prince. Cersei was beautiful, but she was vain and filled with greed. Jon Connington sighed softly. _Please Rheagar_, he thought to himself, _make the right decision_.

Lyanna smiled sadly as she made her way toward the stables. Rickard, and her brothers were walking sullenly beside her. Lyanna looked around the corridor, committing every detail to heart. Every stone, every crack, every speck of dirt. SHe didn't want to forget Winterfell.

They made it to the stables all to soon, and Lyanna found herself saying goodbye to her family. Her kin... Her pack.

"Goodbye sister," Brandon had said as he embraced his sister, "Perhaps when we meet again you will be queen."

"Be safe." Eddard had pleaded as he clasped his hand onto her shoulder. She nodded, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I am Lyanna Stark, no one in their right minds would _think _of harming me." SHe declared.

Then she turned to her father. Her dear father. Lord Rickard looked much older then his five and thirty years. His dark brown hair had streaks of silver and his eyes had a haze to them. It caused Lyanna to frown.

"Goodbye, Father." Lyanna whispered as she gently wrapped her arms around her father.

"Goodbye, my child." He replied before pulling away and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

After saying their goodbyes, Lyanna stark quickly hoisted herself up onto Thunder's back with the help of a small stood- Thunder was taller then Lyanna, if she were to try and hoist herself into the saddle without the small stood Lyanna would have pulled her horses wither out of socket.

Once she was situated on her mount, Lyanna looked down at her family one last time. "We shall see one another soon." She said before she trotted over to Jon Connington who was patiently waiting for her.

"Are you sure you do not wish to ride in the wheel house?" Jon asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"No. I despise wheel houses. I would much rather walk then spend a second in those cages." Lyanna stated coldly.

"Very well, you may ride with the men and I as long as you can keep up." Jon said as he adjusted his reins.

"I believe you meant to say if _you _can keep up with _me_, Lord Connington." Lyanna smirked playfully.

Jon Connington smirked once more before digging his heels into the flanks of his large Bay. The young gelding reared before bolting. Lyanna smirked, dug her heels into her horses flanks, slapped the reis against his neck, and used her upper thighs to keep herself from bouncing around in her saddle as Thunder shot forward.

Thunder's hooves beat against the ground digging up little chunks of earth and over the wind she could hear the rythmatic roar of his hooves hitting the cold ground as he galloped through the country side. Lyanna had not given the stallion his name for nothing.

"Lyanna!" Jon called as the young woman flew past him, a blur of grey and black.

Lyanna pulled her mount to a stop and turned in her saddle, a devious grin spreading playfully over her lips. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little compotion?" She called out.

"I'm not afraid of your challenge my Lady. I am afraid my horse as well as yours may become harmed." Jon stated as he trotted up to her.

Lyanna smiled in amusement at the older man. Did he not understand that she had ridden her horse through these very hills since she was old enough to ride by herself? Perhaps he did not.

They small procession road for many hours until the sun had fled from the sky and the land became dark. Only then did they stop to make camp. Lyanna smiled as she fed Thunder an apple. The horse nudged her arm trying to get to the large pouch tied to her sword belt, where Lyanna kept a healthy supply of apples. SHe laughed and gave him one more before walking over to the fire.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" A man asked, unaware of Lyanna's presence.

"I heard there were giant in these lands. Vicious things them are. Eat yer skin right off the bone." Another muttered.

"No," Lyanna whispered causing the men to jump and turn to face her, eyes wide and skin pale as moonlight, "There are only wolves in these lands, and wolves are the worst enemy an unsespecting man can have here." then she threw her head back and howled.

The men yelled in surprise as the distant howl of a wolf pack joined in with Lyanna's howl. Their voices intertwined and no one could be sure of which was Lyanna Stark's howl. Lyanna then laughed.

"I'm only kidding." She joked before sitting down beside a boy of ten.

He looked at her, blinked, then blushed and turned away. "Are there Direwolves in the North?" The boy asked softly.

"No, there have not been Direwolves for many years. The last had been the companion to the King in the North. It is said that when he surrendered to Aegon the conquerer, his Direwolf wept hateful tears upon seeing his weakness and fled beyond the wall to where the men are cold and hard." Lyanna whispered amused by the boy.

"Oh... That is... That is very disappointing." The lad commented.

"Yes, yes it is. I would rather like to have my own Direwolf. I would name it... Hmmm, I am not sure what I would name my wolf. Do you have any ideas?" She implored.

The boy blushed then very timidly he looked up and said, "Esther."

"Esther," Lyanna smiled at the young boy, "I like that name. Might I use it? Should I ever find myself with a Direwolf?"

The boy nodded eagerly, obviously delighted.

"Edmond, help me with my armour." Jon commanded from where he sat at the fire.

The boy, Edmond, stood quickly and ran to help Lord Connignton. _A squire_, Lyanna thought as she watched the young child fiddle clumsily with the straps holding his master's armour in place.

Later that night Lyanna found herself curled up beside the fire, watching as the orange and amber flames danced and cackled. Her eyes were growing heavy, heavy, heavy. Jon chuckled as a soft snore escaped Lyanna's sleeping form. He quickly removed an extra cloak from a saddle bag and drapped it over the sleeping girl.

"Good night, My Lady Stark." He whispered before turning and walking away to his spot.

* * *

Ok so incase any of you were wondering what Lyanna and Rhaegar look like. Lyanna is being portrayed by Katie McGrath. Rhaegar can either be portrayed by Legolas or if you have a guy you think would work then hey by all means use him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon Connington learned the next morning that Lyanna Stark rose with the sun, when he was roughly awaken by an annoying poking. Lyanna smirked and continued to poke the sleeping Lord with a twig.

Poke poke. Poke poke. Poke... Poke...

"Do you always wake people like this, My Lady?" Jon asked.

Lyanna smirked. "Only my brothers." She stated with a smile.

Lyanna stepped away and allowed Jon Connington to stand. She smiled deviously then she skipped off to Thunder. Lyanna smiled as she watched Edmond. The boy was practicing with a small wooden sword.

"He's a good lad. He'll make a fine knight." Jon said from where he stood beside Lyanna.

Lyanna smiled. "He will." She agreed with a slight nod.

One month, they had been traveling for a month. King's Landing was a days ride away and Lyanna found herself dreading her arrival to the Red Keep. Honestly, she didn't want to get married, not really, but that was to be her fate it would seem.

"Is everything alright, My Lady?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I was merely thinking... What is Cersei Lannister like?" Lyanna implored.

"She's a lying whore." Jon stated coldly.

Lyanna's perfectly groomed eyebrow rose slightly in question but she did not force Jon Connington to speak. In the month that she had traveled with the Lord, Lyanna had learned that when he had something to say he would speak and when he did not he generally kept his mouth closed. She liked that about him.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, My Lady." Jon smiled.

"I am not concerned, I am curious." Lyanna replied before she lifted herself into her saddle.

Soon they were riding again, and with each passing second the Red Keep grew closer and closer. Lyanna could just see the Targaryen flags flapping eagerly in the wind, as if waving at them. Lyanna almost laughed at her thoughts, in fact she wanted to. She desperately yearned to find something about this humorous, but nothing was.

"You will be meeting the King first, My Lady. His Grace is most... Excited to meet you." Jon stated, his lip twitched downward.

_So he wants me to meet Rhaegar first_, Lyanna thought,_ I wish I could as well, anyone but the Mad King_. Lyanna sighed softly, straightened her shoulder, and held her head high. She was a Stark of WInterfell, a wolf, and she would not be intimidated by the Targaryens. Not now, not ever. She would not show them a weakness.

"May I implore as to where Prince Rhaegar has gone?" Lyanna asked indifferently.

"He has gone to the Tower of Joy, so that he may speak with Prince Doran, Princess Elia, and Prince Oberyn. He attempts to pacify their anger at his father, but he will arrive tonight for the welcoming feat that is to be held for yourself and Lady Lannister." Jon replied.

Lyanna nodded, breathing through her mouth. The stench of King's Landing was horrid and they had not yet entered the Capital. The smell of rotting flesh and burning corpses made Lyanna want to gag, but she composed herself and thought of the Wolf's Woods of Winterfell. She thought of the tall pines and the earthly scents, and for a brief moment King's Landing no longer smelt of death and ruin.

They entered the Capital just after midday. Peasants stared at them, or more specifically, Lyanna. She was a oddity to them. A Northerner or House Stark, a descendent of the First Men.

One child even reached out and touched her riding boot, as if to see if she was real, and before Lyanna could smile at the child the small group had entered the gates of the Red Keep.

"Lady Lyanna, I would like to officially welcome you to the capital." Jon smiled as he slid out of his saddle.

Lyanna followed suit and begrudgingly handed the reins to a stable hand. The Red keep was like nothing Lyanna had ever seen before. Large and made of red-brown stones. Beautifully intimidating.

"Lady Lyanna," Lyanna turned to look at Jon, he was standing beside a girl of ten and three, "May I introduce you to Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock."

Lyanna curtsied politely and said, "A pleasure."

Ceesei was shorter then Lyanna but taller then most girls her age, her hair was that of curling golden silk, her eyes like spring grass, and her skin was fair. Lyanna was not one to be intimidated, she wasn't, but something about Cersei Lannister rubbed Lyanna the wrong way.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Lady Lyanna of Winterfell. I look forward to seeing you at the feast." with that Cersei turned in a swirl of crimson and cloth-of-gold.

"Come. You must bathe and change into more suitable clothing. A serving maid will be appointed to you." Jon whispered as he offered his arm.

Lyanna accepted it with a small smile. The two walked in silence through the corridors, up several flights of stairs, before stopping before of door of thick wood. Jon kissed her hand and told her that he would be back to escort her to the Throne Room then he left.

Lyanna entered the room she had been given. It was larger then her chambers at Winterfell. Long windows covered one wall and over looked the sea, the bed was large and covered in black silks with crimson embroidery. This room was not her own. Lyanna smiled, ran to her trunk, threw open the lid, and pulled out a large wolf pelt. She then tossed it onto the bed, over the anthracite bed coverings. _That's better_.

"My Lady, my name is Cora Merryweather. I am to be your hand maiden."

Lyanna looked over at the door to find a short brown haired, hazel eyed girl standing in the doorway. Lyanna smiled, secretly she missed Rolland, sweet Rolland who had been her closest friend.

"Please come in." Lyanna said while motioning for Cora to shut the door.

The short young hand maiden entered the room and imediently went over to Lyanna's trunks. "You will be needing a new wardrobe," Cora commented not unkindly, "But until then your current wardrobe will be sufficient. There is a bath waiting behind that door."

Lyanna nodded then quickly went into the bathing room. She rid herself of her dirty riding clothes and sank into the steaming water. It was hot, but Lyanna enjoyed the heat of the bath for it reminded her of the Hot Springs that warmed the castle of Winterfell. Cora entered the room and began to rub rose water into her hair, and onto her skin. Lyanna was hesitant to remove herself from the bath but soon it grew rather cold, forcing the young Stark out.

Cora quickly set about drying Lyanna's hair and body, much to Lyanna's annoyance. Cora's nimble fingers began weaving and braiding back Lyanna's hair in an almost Southern fashion. _They are trying to change me_, Lyanna realized. Bitterness crept into her throat as she looked at herself in the silver mirror. Cora had made her beautiful and Lyanna hated the young woman for it. Lyanna was quick to answer the door when a knock rang through the room.

"My lady," Jon Connington bowed, "You look most beautiful. If you would allow me to escort you to the Throne room."

"I would be most honored." She replied while taking his arm.

Cora followed them from Lyanna's chambers. Lyanna steeled herself against the curious staring and snide whispers that flowed her way from the mouths of Noble Ladies and servants.

"Ignore them," Jon whispered, "They are nothing but weeds."

"And what am I? A flower? If so then I might just be killed by said weeds." Lyanna giggled.

Jon smiled and looked at Lyanna. She was dressed in a gown of dark purple velvet with a belt of bronze disks hanging around her hips. Cora had pulled her hair back but one rebel of a curl dangled beside Lyanna's rosy cheek.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked once they arrived at the doors to the throne room.

"I am." it was a firm reply.

The doors to the Throne Room slid open and every eye turned to Lyanna. Her eyes however were glued upon King Aerys. He looked older then his years. His beard was a long tangle of silver gold, his purple eyes were dim, his nails were long and cracked and a pale yellow, and his exposed flesh was covered in half healed cuts and scabs. Lyanna straightened her shoulders, and allowed Jon to escort her toward the iron throne.

"Your Grace." Lyanna greeted softly as she lowered herself into a stiff curtsy.

Aerys Targaryen smiled, his teeth were a pale yellow and covered in grime. His teeth were not crooked, and one Lyanna suspected that the Mad King had once been very handsome. Long before her birth that must have been, for now he was old and his sanity was slipping. No man wore steel aside from the King's guard.

"Rise." Aery's voice was cold.

"Your Grace, I would like to introduce Lady Lyanna of House Stark."

Another curtsy but this time less deep. Lyanna glanced up at Aerys. He was leaning forward, gone was the jaded look from his Violet eyes, and instead a look of interest was painted upon his wrinkled face.

"I am honored, Your Grace." Lyanna stated.

"Hmmm. This is the one you have chosen," Aerys implored while looking at Jon, when the man nodded Aerys turned to regard Lyanna with a quizzical glare, "She seems adequate."

Lyanna bristled inwardly. How dare he! _How dare he compare me to a horse, I have half the mind to leave. Damn King Aerys. _Lyanna thought with a feral inward growl. She was not a mare!

"She is of Northern blood, My King. Lady Lyanna is a descendant of the first men, her house is strong."

Lyanna knew that Jon was trying to help, but she wanted to slap him and scream at Aerys. She needed to calm down before she ended up starting something she'd later regret. Soon the King dismissed them, saying he had important business to attend to involving a thief. Lyanna suspected the poor man would not live past the night.

"That went better then expected." Jon stated once they were closer to Lyanna's chambers.

"The King is kind." Lyanna lied. The king was not kind, the king was a bastard spawn of hell.

"That he is." Jon agreed.

Lyanna smiled kindly at Jon once they reached her chambers. "I thank you," She said, "For without you I would not have been given this opportunity." _I'd still be home_, was what she almost said.

Once Jon Connington took his leave, Lyanna darted into her room. She shut the door and walked over to the balcony. It would have been extremely beautiful had it not been for the stench of the rotting flesh that hung from the heads that decorated the walls of the Red Keep. _If I were to be queen, _she thought, _I would remove the heads._

Lyanna closed her eyes. The first part of her day was over, she had survived her meeting with the Mad King but she had yet to meet the Crown Prince. Silvery-blues closed tightly as she clutched at the gown. She hated gowns.

"You would look most beautiful in this gown."

When had Cora gotten there? How long had the hand maiden been talking? It mattered not. Lyanna turned, raised an eyebrow in question, and pursed her lips upon seeing the gown in Cora's arms. The gown was fitted and made of the palest blue velvet, the sleeves were long, and white moon stones had been sewn into the bodice. It had belonged to her Lady Mother.

"Very well... Cora, what is to happen at this feast?" She implored.

"You will be presented to Lord Rhaegar. You have nothing to fear for it will be just as every other feast is. You must only sit beside Lord Rhaegar and Lady Lannister." the hand maiden replied as she began to sort through Lyanna's jewels.

"...Very well..." was Lyanna's only reply before she turned to look at the rolling waves of the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna Stark watched as Rhaegar Targaryen rode into the courtyard on the back of a large black stallion. His silvery gold locks flew out behind him in a wave of silk, and his armour glittered in the light of the sun. Now she understood why many a women fell for his looks, Rhaegar Targaryen could have been a god.

"My Lord. Lady Stark has arrived from the North." A servant said as he took Rhaegar's horse.

Rhaegar nodded his acknowledgement but said nothing as made his way into the Red Keep, where he found Jon Connington waiting for him.

"Lord Connington." Rhaegar greeted.

"My Prince. I am sure you have been informed of Lady Stark's arrival." Jon stated as he began walking beside Rhaegar.

"I have been." He stated calmly.

"Good."

Rhaegar looked at the older man, he wore a knowing smile as if he knew something that Rhaegar didn't. Lavender eyes narrowed slightly in amusement.

"Lady Lannister is here as well," Rhaegar commented, watching as the amused look of Jon's face was replaced by a dark one, "Is she well?"

"She is fine. Lady Stark is fine as well, should you wish to know."

Rhaegar chuckled.

"I must admit, i am curious to meet this Stark girl. I have heard many things about the Northerners." He replied.

"As had I. It's a lie, what they say about the Stark's turning into wolves."

Silence. Rhaegar did not believe the petty lies told by servants, for that's all they were. Lies. Rhaegar Targaryen could not tolerate a liar and yet, as if the Gods were mocking him, he was surrounded by them. His father, Tywin Lannister, Varys, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, and his Mother, although Rhaella Targaryen did it mostly to protect her children from the madness that was their father.

"There is to be a tourney, tomorrow. To welcome Ladies Stark and Lannister. Will you be joining the lists?" Jon implored as the two men made their way down the corridor.

"I will be," Rhaegar stated just as his youngest sibling, Viserys a boy of three ran past, "How is my mother?"

"... She is well..."

"Jon." Rhaegar took his friend's forearm.

Jon Connington shifted slightly, his dark eyes glancing around to make sure no one was around, then he whispered, "Your mother is alive, Rhaegar. I did my best to protect her but I was sent to the North to fetch Lady Lyanna."

Rhaegar nodded. "I shall speak with you at the feast. I wish to see my mother."

With that the Dragon Prince turned and began making his way down the corridor. He found his dear sweet mother, Rhaella sitting by the window in the library. She turned to look at him and as her large violet eyes landed on him the fear washed away.

"Rhaegar." She breathed happily as she stood, she held out her arms.

"Hello, Mother." Rhaegar greeted as he embraced his mother.

Rhaella smiled. "It is good to see you well, my son." She stated as she pulled away.

Rhaegar noticed the bruises that covered her pale neck. Anger coursed through him as Rhaegar realized that those bruises were his fault. He should never have left the Red Keep. Because he left, Aerys had abused his mother, and no one had dared to stop him for fear of his wrath.

"Are you well?" He implored out of politeness.

"I am fine. Go, prepare for the feat." Rhaella commanded before turning away to look back out the window.

Rhaegar bowed and took his leave. Once he was in his chambers Rhaegar let out a frustrated sigh and stormed over to the balcony.

Lyanna gasped as the corset was synched tightly around her torso. It was not tight enough to render her breathless but it was tight enough to make her uncomfortable. Cora was fitting the light blue velvet over her body.

The fabric rustled as it brushed against the floor. Lyanna prayed to the old gods for strength. If she could make it through the night then she would be able to make it through all the other feasts and dinners and terrible nights in this Red Keep.

"My Lady, you would look stunning in the pearl necklace." Cora stated as she held up a long string of pearls which had been her mothers.

"Thank you, Cora, but I shall choose my jewels. You must go ready yourself as well, for the feast will be starting shortly." Lyanna smiled.

Cora nodded, curtsied, then scurried from the room. Lyanna made her way to the small chest of jewels which she had brought. Lyanna smiled as she picked her most favored necklace: A mother of pearl Direwolf pendant that dnagled from a leather cord.

Rhaegar stared at himself in the large mirror that had been brought in. He was garbed in dark crimson and black. The sigil of his house: A three headed dragon, was sewn into the right breast of his doublet.

"My Lord, the feast will be starting shortly." The voice of Jaime Lannister emitted through the door.

"Thank you, Ser Lannister."

Rhaegar had nothing against the young King's Guard member, he was a boy of fife and ten with golden hair and summer grass colored eyes. Rhaegar smiled at himself in the mirror, tonight he would meet two women. One was to be his bride and the other... He did not know. He prayed to the old gods and the new that his father would allow the girl to go home unharmed.

Lyanna followed Cora to the Throne Room where the feast was to be held. She carried herself as proudly as possible. She glanced at her hand maiden. Cora was garbed in blue silk covered in black Myrish lace, the neckline was lower then appropriate and showed off a fair amount of cleavage but it suited the young hand maiden well.

Rhaegar listened to Cersei Lannister as she spoke of her little brother, the imp. Such a negative being for one so beautiful. Rhaegar listened though, and allowed her to speak ill of a baby who had no control over what he did or did not cause. Did she not realize that?

The doors to the throne room slid open, Rhaegar turned to look at who had entered. The girl who had only just arrived was clad in velvet cloth so pale it was almost white, her hair was pulled back in a very Northern style, and a Direwolf pendant dangled around her swan like neck.

"My Lords and Ladies may I introduce to you, Lady Lyanna of house Stark." Jon Connington smiled.

Lyanna curtsied, then slowly rose. Rhaegar leaned forward just slightly, he no longer listened to Cersei Lannister who had returned to speaking about her brother and now her father's wealth.

"My King, My Queen. I am honored to be in your presence." Lyanna spoke sweet lies through her teeth.

King Aerys waved her words away, but Queen Rhaella smiled kindly at her and bowed her head ever so slightly. Lyanna then went to the seat meant specifically for her beside Prince Rhaegar.

"My Lord." She curtsied again, but this time to the crown Prince.

Rhaegar bowed his head, and watched as Lyanna took her seat beside him. She smelt of roses.

"Lady Stark, I do hope you found everything to your liking. I am sure our Southern ways are strange to you." Cersei's underlying insult was clear.

"Not as strange as one might think, Lady Cersei... You're Southern clothing is much to revealing for my tastes but then, it is much warmer in the South then in the North."

Rhaegar almost laughed as Cersei's face flushed. Her own gown was rather revealing around the bust. Rhaegar turned to Lyanna.

"I trust your travels were safe." He commented.

Lyanna smiled politely at him, revealing straight white teeth. She had a beautiful smile.

"They were as safe as one could hope for." She replied before taking a sip of wine.

Rhaegar studied Lyanna with dark lavender eyes and she studied him. Rhaegar was fair of skin, and his hair hung in a wave of silver to his shoulders, his eyes were such a dark lavender that they almost looked violet but they were sad eyes, and his face, although handsome beyond belief, was a mask... Almost as if he wished to hide his true feelings from the world.

"I am pleased to hear that, Lady Stark." Rhaegar stated.

"I hear there are savages in the North," Cersei Lannister said, drawing the attention of Rhaegar and Lyanna to her person, "Is that true? Are there truly savages? I hear they are giant fellows with rotting teeth, and bony bodies."

Lyanna smiled tensely, it took all of her restraint to not reach across Rhaegar, snatch the Lannister by her pretty blonde curls, and give her a rough shake. Perhaps then she would watch her mouth.

"Savages are everywhere, Lady Lannister," Lyanna bit out with false kindhood, "Some are educated others are not, some are lords and others are wildlings, and some that we think to be savages are the kindest of them all if given a chance."

Rhaegar observed the two young women. Cersei smiled, it was a smile Rhaegar knew all to well. A smile of false kindness and bitter lies.

"Not all would agree to such a statement." The blonde snapped.

Lyanna placed her goblet on the hard table before saying, "No, not everyone would."

Rhaegar looked at Lyanna. Her cheeks were flush in slight anger and her eyes flashed but as soon as the anger had come it was gone and Lyanna was dancing with Jon Connington, when the elder man had appeared was a mystery to Rhaegar.

"Shall we?" Rhaegar asked politely as he offered his hand to Cersei.

She took it eagerly. They walked out onto the dance floor. Cersei pressed close to Rhaegar, her body was flush against him. Rhaegar avoided looking at her sparsely covered breasts. Cersei moved gracefully, but every so often she would stumble, causing herself to press closer to the Dragon Prince.

Lyanna laughed delightedly as Jon twirled her around the floor. It was a dance she knew well for her mother had taught her before she had died. The music changed slightly and the dancers changed partners. Lyanna found herself in the arms of Prince Rhaegar.

"Are you enjoying the feast, My Lord?" She tried to make polite conversation as she allowed herself to be led across the floor.

"I am, and yourself?" His voice was a sweet baritone to Lyanna's ears.

"I must admit, your feast reminds me a bit of home." Lyanna said.

Rhaegar effortlessly lifted Lyanna into the air and gently lowered her again before speaking. "Do explain."

"Well, the noises, and the smells of the spices. Imported from Dorne? I'm assuming... My father has an old friend in Dorne. A spice merchant by the name of Quin." Lyanna explained with a smile.

Rhaegar smiled back, a small one albeit, but a smile none the less. Cersei glared at them from where she danced with her brother, Jaime.

"Look at her," Cersei seethed, "That wolf bitch is to ruin everything."

Her twin gave her an indifferent look as he glanced at Lyanna and Rhaegar. They looked relatively happy, or perhaps they were just being polite.

"Calm, sweet sister. Lyanna Stark is no where as beautiful as you." Jaime whispered reassuringly in her ear.

Cersei gently pushed him away, green eyes blazing. "I am to be _queen_, and that Stark girl is threatening everything I have worked at." She growled.

"Cersei, Rhaegar Targaryen is no fool. The Lannisters and provide more for him then any other house in Westeros or Dorne. You have nothing to fear." Jaime reassured.

"I-I hope you are right."

Lyanna smiled as she and Rhaegar stopped their dancing. Lyanna pulled away first and curtsied.

"Thank you, My Lord." She thanked as she stood.

"It was my pleasure... Shall I walk you back to your chambers?" Rhaegar implored as he offered his arm to the dark haired beauty across from him.

Lyanna smiled and took the offered arm. She was slightly surprised to find that beneath the thick sleeve of the ebony and crimson doublet Rhaegar wore the muscles in his arm were defined and strong.

They slowly made their way to her chambers. Cora followed behind them as silently as possible. Rhaegar glanced down at Lyanna, she was rather tall for a woman but still shorter then him. Lyanna caught him staring and raised a well groomed eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" Lyanna joked.

"No... I just wanted to complement your necklace." Rhaegar was quick to respond.

"Thank you," Lyanna placed her hand over the pendant, "It was my mothers... Before she passed."

Rhaegar inwardly winced upon hearing that but kept his hardened exterior.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss." He apologized.

"Don't be," Lyanna said, then continued upon seeing Rhaegar's face, "My mother was a great woman. She brought my brothers and I into this world, she taught us how to read and to write and she read stories to us at night...

"My mother is dead, yes, but I am not sorry. I knew my mother well and i miss her terribly but I am glad to have known her."

Rhaegar stopped walking just outside the door to Lyanna's chambers. The Northerner smiled softly.

"Thank you, My Lord for escorting me. I wish you luck at the tourney tomorrow. You never know who might be there."

Something about the way she said it made Rhaegar's heart race with excitement. An odd feeling, one he had not felt in quite a long time. He brought Lyanna's soft hand to his lips and kissed the slender appendage.

"Thank you, My Lady. I wish you good dreams." Rhaegar said as he dropped her hand.

"And you as well, My Lord." with that Lyanna Stark slipped into her chambers with Cora.

As soon as the door was locked, Lyanna stripped out of her clothing and went to bed in nothing but her small clothes. The dark black and grey furs that surrounded her smelt of home and she revelled in the feel. She hardly noticed when Cora slipped in next to her, but she did not mind. Lyanna was no strange to bed maids, for Rolland herself had been one before the two had become close friends.

"Good night, Cora." Lyanna whispered softly.

"Good night, Lady Lyanna." Cora replied just as softly.

Then the two girls fell into dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyanna woke the next day before the dawn. Cora was sleeping peacefully beside her and Lyanna didn't want to wake the young Hand Maiden. Lyanna snuck through the room, gathering clothing and armor.

Women weren't allowed to partake in the Tourneys, but Lyanna didn't care... Besides no one would be able to recognize the Lady of Winterfell under the armor and the helm her brother, Benjen had given her.

Lyanna quietly pulled a large shield from the bottom of her trunks. The shield was made of thick oak, rimmed with bronze, and in the center of the polished wood a God's Tree had been painted. Lyanna quickly stuffed the armor and the shield into a small trunk and covered them in silken gowns.

"Lady Lyanna? What is wrong?" Cora's groggy voice called from behind her.

"Nothing, I woke early and decided to get ready on my own... You looked very peaceful." Lyanna said as she rushed to grab riding clothes.

Cora moaned softly as she rose from the bed. Lyanna quickly changed into fresh small clothes then proceeded to pull a red gown of silk over her head. The gown was long and of Southern making, the bodice was covered in pearls. Lyanna hated it.

Lyanna smiled as she walked out of her chambers, two servants passed her as they went to fetch their trunks. Lyanna braided her hair as she walked and bound it with a ribbon of white velvet.

"Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna turned, fell into a curtsy and said, "Queen Rhaella."

Queen Rhaella was garbed in a gown of black velvet, diamonds were sewn into the bodice and the skirt trained out behind her. Her slim neck was adorned with diamonds and onyx and a small tiara rested in her hair.

"Please, none of that. Walk with me." Rhaella commanded as she took Lyanna's arm.

"I hope Your Grace is well." Lyanna said.

"I am, and you Lady Lyanna? This must be terribly difficult for you. The South is so much different from the North, I'm afraid." Rhaella hadn't meant it in a snide way, and Lyanna knew that.

"The weather is much different, but I do enjoy your city." Lyanna said.

Rhaella chuckled, patted the younger girl's arm, and smiled. "You will adjust soon enough. Although, I do suggest you start wearing the dresses that were made for you... It will make the heat a bit more bearable." The queen said.

Lyanna smiled. The two talked of unimportant matters. They spoke of music and of literature, and of the seasons, and finally of the Tourney.

"My son is joining the Lists... Do you enjoy the tourneys, Lady Lyanna?" Rhaella asked.

"I do, Your Grace." Lyanna replied with a secretive smile.

"Will you be traveling with us in the wheel house?" Rhaella asked after giving the Stark girl a knowing smile.

Lyanna wanted to decline, but one did not refuse the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms... Besides she would need to ride in the wheel house if her plan was to work. So Lyanna smiled and mentally prepared herself to lie to the QUeen.

"I would be most honored to do so," Lyanna commented, "I had thought of riding my horse, but Harrenhal is such a long journey... However I do feel awful that I must leave Thunder, for her does get so lonely."

Rhaella almost laughed. Rhaella may have been soft spoken but she was no fool. She easily saw past Lyanna's well crafted lies but she smiled anyway and said, "Worry not. Your horse shall be brought to Harrenhal as well. Every mount if brought from the stables should another mount be injured."

"Wonderful!" Lyanna exclaimed softly.

Lyanna and Rhaella made their way through the Red Keep and into the courtyard. Lyanna followed Rhaella to the large wheel house. The wheel house was made of polished wood, dragons were carved into the doors and there were large windows covered by red velvet curtains.

"Your Grace, it is so good to see you."

Lyanna turned to look at Cersei Lannister... But it wasn't just Cersei. The blonde beauty was flanked by an elder man with pale green golden flecked eyes, and a boy her own age garbed in armour an a white cloak.

"And to you as well, Lady Cersei," Queen Rhaella then turned to look at Lyanna, "Dear Lyanna, I do not believe you have met Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime."

Jaime smiled brightly and took Lyanna's hand. "My Lady." Jaime murmured before he kissed her hand.

Tywin Lannister merely bowed, his unnerving eyes bore into her with alarming intensity. "My Lady," He said, "I had hoped to see your Father."

"My Lord Father is very busy as of late, there have been troubles at the wall that my father has had to look into."

"I hope it is nothing to fear." Tywin didn't even have the decency to look at her as he spoke.

"Nothing to fear," Lyanna agreed before continuing, "As of yet."

Jaime almost laughed but the amusement fled when a wet nurse rushed to them carrying Tyrion. The small babe was crying something terrible and the wet nurse could not soothe him. Tywin glared at her, said it was her problem, then walked away. Leaving his three children with Queen Rhaella and Lady Lyanna.

"Can't you keep the little brat quiet," Cersei snapped, "Or are you incompetent?"

Lyanna wanted to punch Cersei then but she bit down her rage and turned to the wet nurse. The elder woman looked exhausted. Her wispy red curs were falling out of their bun and dark circles colored the skin beneath her pale brown eyes.

"Your Grace, My Ladies. If you would permit me to help you into the wheel house." A servant said as he pulled open the door.

Queen Rhaella smiled kindly and stepped into the Wheel House followed by Cersei, the wet nurse, and finally Lyanna. Once they were seated on the plush velvet cushions that covered the benches in the Wheel House, the door clicked shut. The wet nurse was whispering soothing words to the babe who continued to wail.

Lyanna held out her hands. "May I?" She implored.

The wet nurse hesitated but handed the child over. Lyanna looked at the babe and smiled. He was not a beautiful babe, he possessed a shelf like brow and his eyes were not only mismatched but a bit to small on his rather large head, but Lyanna was not one to judge a child on his looks.

"Hello little one." She cued as she brushed her finger over Tyrion's plump cheek.

"What an ugly little bastard." Cersei hissed.

Cersei scowled and reached out. Her pale fingers squeezed against the flesh covering Tyrion's arm causing the child to shriek with pain. Lyanna hit her hand away, a look of raw furry covering her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Lyanna snarled before she turned her attention away from the fuming Lannister and to the hysterical babe in her arms.

"Hush now little one. Hush." Lyanna cued as she gently bounced the babe in her arms.

Queen Rhaella looked up from her needlework and watched through large violet eyes as Lyanna soothed the crying babe. She then turned her attention to Cersei who was clenching a fist full of her dark blue skirts in a vice grip.

"Why are you so kind to _it_?" Cersei growled.

Lyanna looked up, her big eyes held a sadness to them.

"_He _is a babe. He had no control over the horrid fate that befell your mother... I do apologize for your loss but you have no right to be cruel to your blood." Lyanna replied.

Cersei turned away, her green eyes blazing with hate. Lyanna smiled down at the calming child, and began to sing. Rhaella listened carefully. It was a song from the North. A beautiful song.

Soon Tyrion was sleeping as was his wet nurse. Lyanna held him and smiled down at him.

"You are kind." Rhaella said.

"He is a sweet child... It is a shame he will be forever judged because he is a dwarf." Lyanna said.

The occupants in the Wheel House fell into silence. Cersei was glaring at her needlework, Queen Rhaella had picked up a thick book of lore, and Lyanna had turned her attention to the scenery outside of the Wheel House. They had been in the Wheel House for two hours and in the distance Lyanna could see the dark silhoette of Harrenhal in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Harrenhal was much larger then Lyanna ever expected. Many of the towers were damaged beyond repair and so many knights and noble born people were forced to sleep in tents. Lyanna didn't mind though.

Lyanna handed Tyrion off to his wet nurse, said goodbye to Queen Rhaella and Lady Cersei then ran off to explore. Noble men and hedge knights from all over the seven kingdoms had come to join the lists. Lyanna smiled as she slipped farther and farther into the camps.

"Lyanna!"

"Brandon! Eddard! Benjen!" Lyanna cried as she sprinted toward her beloved brothers.

The three Stark boys stood beside two tents, both of which had two flags with a Direwolf sewn into the fabric on either side of the entrance.

"I thought you would not come." Lyanna stated.

Brandon laughed. "Not come," He repeated with a joyous laugh, "Oh sweet sister you act as if you do not know us."

"Robert insisted that I come..." Eddard muttered with a smile.

Lyanna didn't care much for Robert Baratheon, he oft drank to much and once when he and Eddard had come visiting from the Vale, Robert had tried to kiss her. That was the last time Robert was allowed privacy with Lyanna.

"And you, Ben? I thought you were at the wall." Lyanna commented.

Benjen nodded. "I want to wait to take the black... Until you are married." He said.

Lyanna could have hugged him then, hugged him and ruffled his already messy black locks of hair. Brandon gave Lyanna a once over and laughed.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Lyanna Stark wore a dress of silk and Myrish Lace." He crowed.

Lyanna punched her elder brother as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Shut it," She hissed, "I had no choice. I couldn't ride Thunder to Harrenhal."

"Why not?" Benjen asked.

"I plan on joining the lists." Lyanna whispered.

"What?" All three brothers yelled.

Lyanna quickly shooshed them and pushed then between the two Stark Tents. Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen stared at their sister before simultaneously erupting into protest.

"You could get hurt!"

"What if someone finds out?"

"Damn it Lya... Did you even think this through?"

"I think it's a great idea."

That one was from Brandon... Not surprising. Lyanna smiled at her eldest brother while the other two glared at the dark haired youth. Brandon merely shrugged then he turned to Eddard and Benjen.

"Ben, go find Lyanna's trunks and order another tent to be set up. Lyanna with me sleeping near her family for she does so miss us," Lyanna and Brandon smirked at that, "Eddard find your friend... What's his name? Robyn? Roger? Oh yes, Robert. Find Robert and keep him away from Lyanna for the next few hours."

Eddard and Benjen reluctantly went to see to the tasks Brandon had assigned them. Lyanna quickly went off to explore after telling Brandon she'd be back in an hour. She explored the grounds with a large smile and excited eyes.

"I don't think he's had enough!"

Lyanna turned on her heel and looked between two tents. There she saw three young squires, no older then she, beating a smaller boy bloody, but it wasn't just any smaller boy, it was Howland Reed. Lyanna looked around for a weapon. All she saw was a wooden practice sword used for children at tourneys. Lyanna grabbed it and ran.

"That's my father's man you are beating!"

Thwap!

The wooden blade came down across the first boy's back causing the light haired boy to shriek with pain. The four boys looked at her. Lyanna swung the sword again, smacking a boy in the face. Blood and half of a tooth flew from the boy's mouth. Upon seeing the blood coming from their friend the three boys ran.

"Are you alright?" Lyanna asked as she knelt down beside the injured boy.

Howland Reed looked up, his large green eyes swollen from the beating he had received only moments before. Blood ran from his nose and he had a large cut on the side of his face. Lyanna suspected most of the damage lay hidden beneath his doublet.

"I will be alright." Howland muttered as he struggled to his feet.

Lyanna sighed, took his arm, wrapped it over her shoulders, and helped her father's Bannerman to his feet. The Reeds were a stubborn bunch. Lyanna and Howland quickly and as discreetly as possibly made it back to Lyanna's tent, which had been set up and furnished in record time.

"Sit." Lyanna commanded as she released the younger boy's arm.

Howland did as he was told and sat on the table in the center of the tent. Lyanna rolled her eyes as she gathered some salve and bandages.

"What did you do to anger them so?" She asked.

"I was heading for the armory and I was attacked."

Lyanna pursed her lips. She was careful to avoid pressing to hard as she wiped the blood away from the boy's cheek. Lyanna looked up as someone entered the tent. It was Brandon. She returned to her task of cleaning Howland's wounds.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?"

"He was attacked... Don't move... You would think Knights would teach their squires honor." Lyanna snapped.

Brandon walked over to them, he gave Howland a once over before raising his eyebrows in in feigned surprise.

"You really took a beating... Lyanna, Queen Rhaella sent a messenger. You're to dine with us tonight, she says she would hate to take time away from your family."

Lyanna looked up at Howland then at Brandon then back to Howland. A large smile spread over her features making both men shift.

"Howland, would you like to sup with my brother's and I? You don't have a choice. Eddard is about your size, you shall borrow one of his doublets. Brandon make sure he's dressed accordingly... What are you waiting for."

The two jumped up and fled from the tent upon hearing the command. Lyanna sighed, gathered up a gown and a few jewels, and slipped behind a dressing screen. The gown she was to wear to the feast was made of lavender silk, the sleeves were long and embroidered with golden roses. She wore a string of pearls around her neck. Lyanna stepped out from behind the screen, pulling her thick tresses into an extravagant bun held in place by a golden ringlet.

"Lyanna would you like me to escort you to dinner?"

Lyanna looked up to see Howland standing at the entrance of her tent. Lyanna smiled at Howland.

"i would be delighted," She said as she took his arm, "Tell me have you a place to sleep?"

"I do My Lady... However it is on the other side of the camp.."

"Then you shall sleep in Eddard's tent. I swear the boy needs a new friend. Robert Baratheon is so terribly annoying." Lyanna stated.

Eddard glared at his sister as he stepped up next to her with the others.

"Robert is not annoying," Eddard argued, "He's merely... He's... He's a good friend."

Lyanna scoffed. "He is annoying and grabby and to damn bold for his own good."

They arrived at the dinning hall of the keep within minutes. When Harrenhal was burned many of the towers and chambers were lost but the dinning hall and the kitchen remained in relatively good condition.

Lyanna and her brothers had to lie about Howland being a noble Lord, for he would never have been allowed to dine at the Stark's table had he not been, but they did and soon they found themselves at a table to the right of the Royal Family's.

"Howland... Were those the squires that beat you?" Lyanna asked.

Howland looked up and over to where Lyanna was looking. The squires were those of a knight of House Haigh, a knight of house Frey, and finally a knight of house Blount. Lyanna nodded. Tomorrow she would teach them and their stupid bloody squires some respect.

Dinner was rather delicious but Lyanna enjoyed the wine the most. It was Dornish wine, spicy and of good vintage and although Lyanna only had one glass she loved it more then the bland food they had been served. A light meal for tomorrow many men would feast and drink themselves stupid after winning their victories.

"Lyanna... Isn't that the Prince?" Benjen whispered in her ear.

Lyanna looked up. Rhaegar Targaryen had been ushered to the center of the room, a small harp was thrust into his hands, and pleading voices begged for a song. Rhaegar began to play. It was a sad melody. Sad and sweet and the voice that slipped past the Dragon Prince's lips was even sadder and far sweeter.

Lyanna discreetly sniffled but luck was not on her side at that moment.

"Is our sweet sister crying," Benjen asked with glee, "She is! Lyanna Stark, the she wolf, is actually..."

He never finished his sentence for spicy Dornish wine was dumped upon his head. People turned to stare, their laughter ringing through the air. Lyanna smiled stiffly at her younger brother before standing and walking toward the exit.

Before she left however she turned and curtsied to the King, the Queen, and to Rhaegar then she was gone in a swirl of fabric.

"I do believe you've made her angry." Howland stated innocently.

"Reed, I'll find you armor tomorrow should those squires wish to challenge you..." Benjen grumbled before he to marched out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Lyanna helped a peasant farm girl into one of her dresses. The farm girl was just a bit shorter then Lyanna but she shared the same dark locks and similar eyes to Lyanna. The farm girl's name was Bryn. She was sweet and Lyanna enjoyed her company well enough.

"M'Lady what if someone finds out? I'll be killed, my pa will be arrested..."

Lyanna took the girl's hand in her own and smiled sweetly.

"You'll be sitting with Benjen and Eddard today. No one will question it... My brothers already know who you are and have sworn by the old gods that they will allow no harm to befall you. Now allow me to adjust the veil."

Lyanna grabbed a veil of grey lace, the vein matched the grey silken gown perfectly. Lyanna placed the veil so that it covered Bryn's face from the nose down. The only thing Lyanna worried about was the small scar that peeked out from beneath the veil.

"Beautiful. Now go on, Benjen in waiting for you outside." Lyanna gently pushed the girl toward the tent entrance.

Lyanna heard Benjen and Bryn exchange soft spoken words and she heard as they left. Once they were gone Lyanna began braiding her thick hair wound her head so that it wouldn't peek out from beneath her helm. Once that was done she slipped into breaches, a tunic, and then into her armor. Lyanna's sword and shield lay on the table, silently waiting for her. She picked them up and left the tent through the back.

The tourney was to be held in an open field not far from Harrenhal. The field was large and had been set up for the occasion. Berfrois' had been set up for the men and women not joining the lists to sit and watch, and the horses had been placed in a nearby stable.

Lyanna confidently made her way over to the lists. When the man asked what her name was Lyanna smirked beneath her helm. "I," She had stated, her voice muffled and deepened by the helm, "Am the Knight of the Laughing Tree." the man had nodded, written her name down on the list, then told her to be ready for the jousting part of the tourney.

Lyanna quickly made her way to the stables where she found Thunder in the corner stall just like Brandon had said he would be. Lyanna smiled. Brandon had done a nice job in painting large white spots on Thunder's sides and on his rump. Lyanna quickly saddled the horse before leading him out of the stall.

"Lyanna."

Lyanna turned to look at her brother as he stepped up beside her. Eddard quickly told her that the three knights from the feast were also joining the lists.

"And remember, this is serious. If they find out who you are you can get killed Lyanna."

"They won't kill me because they won't know who the hell I am. Now go make yourself useful and find Benjen and lyanna." Lyanna emphasized her name.

Eddard sighed tiredly and walked off. Lyanna quickly made her way to the tourney grounds. Knights flocked around the tourney grounds, their squires ran around in a frantic attempt to have their knights ready in time for the tourney. Lyanna rolled her eyes at their incompetence and hoisted herself into Thunder's saddle.

Within minutes the tourney began. King Aerys gave a speech, something about how delighted he was that many of the great houses had been able to attend the tourney. Lyanna didn't really pay attention and soon the tourney had started.

Lyanna was the first to compete. She urged Thunder out onto the tourney grounds. People stared at her for they had never before seen The Knight of the Laughing Tree. Lyanna almost felt self conscious but she swallowed that feeling and turned her horse to face the stands.

"I challenge the Knight of House Frey." She called out.

The crowd roared its approval as the knight of house Frey urged his small brown sorrel out onto the grounds. Lyanna was given a jousting rod. The rod was made of polished black wood.

There was a brief moment of silence and then the two knights charged at one another. The on lookers held their breaths. All the noise seemed to fade away for Lyanna, all she heard was the sound of Thunder's hooves hitting the ground.

Crack!

The blunted metal peak at the end of Lyanna's jousting rod collided with the breast plate of the Frey knight's armor. The crowd gasped as the Frey knight flew from his horse. Lyanna wheeled Thunder around and watched as the knight stumbled to his feet.

"The winner!" A man cried as he led the Frey knight's horse over to Lyanna.

Lyanna took the horse's reins for it was tradition that any knight knocked from his horse would give his horse and armor to the winner.

Once the Frey knight walked off of the grounds Lyanna turned her horse and challenged the knight of house Blount. His fate was the same as the Frey knight and within minutes his armor and his horse belonged to Lyanna.

Rhaegar watched from where he stood by his horse as the Knight of the Laughing Tree dehorsed the two knights he challenged. Rhaegar had to admit his skill was impressive. The Laughing Tree Knight rode as if he himself were one with his horse, a centaur if you will. That kind of skill gave him an advantage to be sure, but he was also skilled with his jousting Rod.

"I challenge the Knight of house Haigh."

Rhaegar raised a silvery eyebrow as a large man rode into the grounds on the back of a strong bay. The knight took up a Jousting Rod, made an insulting comment to the Laughing Tree Knight that made Rhaegar roll his eyes.

Rhaegar watched with interest as the two knights charge one another. He watched at the knight of the Laughing Tree tilted his jousting rod up just as the two knight met. The knight of house Haigh flew from his saddle.

He swore and he cursed and he called the knight all sorts of foul names before stalking off. The on lookers clapped and cheered but when Rhaegar looked to his Father and Mother only one of them was clapping... And it wasn't the King.

"We wish to ransom for what is ours. Name your price."

Lyanna turned to look at the three knights she had won against. Thunder trotted toward them and Lyanna lowered her jousting Rod so that she didn't hit anyone.

"Teach your squires honor." Lyanna bit out.

The three knights proceeded to chastise their squires. The three boys looked at their feet, faces flushed red with shame, and Lyanna smirked before motioning for servants to return the three knights' belongings.

"I challenge the Knight of the Laughing Tree."

Lyanna turned to find a tall pale haired knight astride a ebon horse_. A Targaryen_. She realized, panic gripping her heart. He might not have been Rhaegar Targaryen but he was a Targaryen still. With limbs like lead Lyanna turned Thunder and readied herself.

She couldn't loose... But she couldn't win without facing the King's wrath. It was no secret that King Aerys was prone to bouts of paranoia... If he thought that she was his enemy the Mad King would demand her head.

The two charged each other. Rhaegar leaned forward slightly. Rhaegar noticed the way the Knight of the Laughing Tree lowered his jousting rod, giving Rhaegar's cousin the perfect opportunity to dehorse him. But it was not the Knight of the Laughing Tree that was dehorsed and everyone gasped as Rhaegar's cousin fell from his horse.

The knight of the Laughing tree was challenged many times that day. His skill with a jousting rod was quickly outshone by his skill with a sword and even his skill with a spear.

Rhaegar soon found himself fighting against the mysterious knight. Rhaegar lasted against the man far longer then any of the others but he found no pride in it, for he could tell by the way the knight was moving that he was purposefully prolonging the duel. Rhaegar grabbed the knight's wrist with his free hand while his sword forced the other man's away. Violet eyes met familiar silvery blues before the mysterious knights head flew forward.

Rhaegar grunted as the mystery knight's head collided with his own causing spots to dance before his eyes. Then Rhaegar's back hit the ground and his sword dropped from his hand and spun across the ground. No one clapped for the mystery knight then.

Lyanna swallowed hard and offered her hand to Rhaegar. She could practically feel the Mad King's glare on her back and in that moment she knew that she was in trouble. Lyanna had never been one to scare easily, if need be she'd cow a giant before she ever felt literal fear... But now, now she felt it cold and sharp. It was a feeling that crept from her belly to her chest and then to her throat. She didn't like it.

"My thanks." Rhaegar said as he took the offered hand.

Lyanna helped Rhaegar to his feet and then she stepped away from him, bowed, and walked off completely ignoring the coin purse a servant tried to press into her hand.

"That was quite the show."

Lyanna didn't acknowledge her brother's friend, she just kept walking. Robert didn't like that. Robert never liked being ignored, it pissed him off more then loosing did. Lyanna gasped in pain as something collided with her arm, whatever it was was going to leave a rather nasty bruise.

Lyanna turned around only to find herself facing both Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth, both reeked heavily of Dornish wine and they swayed slightly on their feet. Richard held a small hammer in his hand, and Lyanna thanked the old gods that he was drunk for his attack would have done a lot more then bruise had he been sober.

"Who's the man beneath the helm," Robert swayed as he spoke, "Who's the man who knocked the dragon prince to the ground?"

Lyanna ran. She high tailed it out of their quicker then the two drunkards could have blinked. She could hear them screaming vulgar names at her, calling her a coward among other things, but she kept going until she reached the forest. Lyanna darted through the trees until she reached a rather large oak with a hollowed out center.

Rhaegar hid behind a tree, his father had ordered him to find the Knight of the Laughing Tree and bring him back to him. "This knight wishes to kill me," His father had whispered, "Find him. Kill him, or bring him to me." of course being the loyal son he was, Rhaegar had followed the knight... or more specifically his tracks, into the forest.

Rhaegar's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The knight was frantically unbuckling his armor. The first parts of the armor to go were his gloves. Once they were gone the pale slender hands went to work with the rest of the buckles.

Rhaegar's eyebrows drew together as the person- Rhaegar wasn't sure it was a man anymore- removed its helm. Although the person's back was to him, Rhaegar had a strange sense of familiarity upon seeing the large dark braid that wrapped around the person's head.

Lyanna soon found herself in nothing but her small clothes, she reached into the hollowed out tree and grabbed a silken slip, once that was on she pulled a thick light pink gown.

Rhaegar's jaw clenched when he finally saw the woman's face. He had heard rumors of Lady Lyanna's wilfulness, and her tomboyish nature but he never would have thought she would risk her life like this. And for what? So that she could knock men from their saddles?

Rhaegar remained silently hidden behind a tree as Lyanna gathered up her armor and ran. Once she was gone Rhaegar walked over to the hollowed out tree where he found Lyanna's shield resting in the overgrown rocky grass.

He decided then that he would not tell his father who the knight was. Rhaegar had a new found respect for the Northern woman, she was strong and willful and rather skillful with weapons. Rhaegar would need a strong wife to bear strong children. Rhaegar pursed his lips and began walking back to the tourney grounds.

Rhaegar found his father in the King's tent. A large tent furnished more then was deemed necessary. Rhaegar knelt before his father and offered up the sword.

"The knight has fled, father."

"Impossible." Aerys snarled.

"The knight was no where to be seen." Rhaegar stated.

"You failed me boy. You failed your king... Get out, I can not bear the sight of you."

Rhaegar left and he took the shield with him. He would return it to Lady Lyanna, for it was hers after all. Rhaegar didn't make it very far before his mother was standing before him.

"Walk with me." Rhaella commanded.

"Are you enjoying the tourney?" Rhaegar asked.

Rhaella nodded, a small little smile playing over her motherly features. "I am," She replied, "And yourself?"

"I am."

Rhaegar's eyes roamed the camp, and in a second he found himself staring at a familiar head of ebon curls. Rhaella followed his gaze and her smile widened.

"She is kind, Lady Stark... Much kinder, if I may be so bold, then Lady Lannister," Rhaella stopped then and made her son look at her, "You are a grown man of ten and eight, Rhaegar. I will not force you into something you do not wish to do... But as your mother I advise you to spend more time with Lady Stark and Lady Lannister.

"i want you to be happy, Rhaegar. I want you to know what true love is... I don't want you to wake up one morning and realize that you don't love whoever you've married... You'll need a wife you can love if you're to be King."

Rhaegar stared at his mother a moment. He knew that she and his father had never loved each other. The only time Aerys ever spent time with his lady wife was when he had no other choice and the only time he shared her bed was after his father had burned a man... Aerys always felt a little more alive after burning a man and it sickened Rhaegar to think of what his cruel father had done to his sweet mother, a woman who had only lived this long because of her love for her children.

"I promise I will spend more time with them... How are you?"

Rhaella laughed. it was a slightly breathless sound but it was a laugh none the less.

"I am fine. Go. You do not have to compete again until the morrow. Lady Lyanna looks rather lonely if I must say." With that said Rhaella and Ashara Dayne, whom had been standing a respectable distance away, walked off.

Rhaegar quickly made his way over to where Lyanna Stark was standing. Once he was close enough to notice the short wisps of curls that belonged to his younger brother Rhaegar smiled.

"I'm going to compete today." Viserys declared.

Lyanna smiled and asked, "Then would you do me the honor of wearing my favor, little prince?"

Viserys beamed, his little chest puffing out and his lavender eyes glittering with pride. Lyanna wanted to giggle at the boy's adoribleness but decided the young boy wouldn't like that, and so she instead reached up and pulled out the ribbon that bound her hair in place.

Rhaegar watched with a pleasant look as Lyanna Stark gently tied the black and gold ribbon around Viserys' wrist. Once the ribbon was tied Lyanna ruffled the young prince's hair and told him to run along and prepare. For one the youngest Targaryen did as he was told without protest.

"Will I have the honor of wearing your favor as well?" Rhaegar asked.

Lyanna slowly turned to look at him. She wasn't surprised he had found her, he always seemed to find her. She wasn't an idiot, Lyanna knew Rhaegar had seen her in the forest... She just wasn't sure of how much of her he had seen.

"I have already given my favor to your brother," Lyanna jested, "It would be seen as inappropriate if I were to give my favor to another."

Rhaegar smiled. "I think the people would understand."

"Would they now?" Lyanna asked amused.

"Of course. I am to be their king, they will not dare to question it."

Lyanna frowned then and Rhaegar didn't like it. The frown made her look sad, oh so terribly sad in comparison to her happy, carefree smile and laugh.

"Is that the king you wish to be? Do you wish to strike fear into the hearts of your subjects?"

"No." the answer came instantly.

Rhaegar didn't want to be like his father, he didn't want to be a tyrant.

"Good."

The two walked aimlessly around the tourney grounds. Rhaegar and Lyanna spoke of their childhoods and they spoke of their interests. When Rhaegar broached the subject of the Knight of the Laughing Tree, Lyanna had smiled a sweet little smile and praised the knight for his skill.

"I should be going," Lyanna suddenly stated, "The queen asked me to dine with her... I should probably get ready. Have a good evening, My Lord."

With that Lyanna Stark turned and disappeared into the crowd. Rhaegar smiled before making his way back to his own tent. Rhaegar's smile melted into a frown when he entered his tent.

"What are you doing here?"

Cersie Lannister stood from where she had been sitting and smiled. SHe wore a dress of pale gossamer. The dress was very revealing and left little to the imagination but Rhaegar kept his eyes firmly locked with her own.

"I came to see you." She whispered as she bat her dark blonde eyelashes at him.

"Leave." Rhaegar commanded, no longer in the mood to deal with her flirtations.

Cersei pouted, took Rhaegar's hands, and pressed them against her chest. Rhaegar was no stranger to the passion of women and men but he refused to take a woman's maiden head unless he was her husband. He would not dishonor a woman thus. Whores were one thing but women of noble birth were another.

"Rhaegar." Cersei purred as she ran her fair hands through his hair.

As gently as possible, Rhaegar grabbed Cersei's wrists and pushed her hands to her side.

"Enough. You shouldn't be here." Rhaegar stated.

"But I want to be here." Cersei cued as she pressed her chest against his body.

With a sigh Rhaegar gently scooped the young woman up and began walking toward the entrance to his tent. Cersei didn't realize what was happening until she was placed outside on the ground. She turned to look at Rhaegar.

"Leave now, before rumors spread. I will not have you dishonored in such a way."

Rhaegar returned to his tent before Cersei could say anything. Rhaegar went to sleep that night after a light meal of bead, wine, and cheese. He dreamt of dak hair and silvery blue eyes, and a laugh like a soft breeze in summer.


	9. Chapter 9

The last day of the tourney arrived and Lyanna couldn't have been happier. Soon she'd be able to leave Harrenhal and no one would speak of the mysterious knight again. Plain and simple. Lyanna sighed as she entered her tent. Her shoulder ached terribly from the beating she had received, thankfully the sleeves of her dress and the high neck line hid the discoloration.

Lyanna blinked once, looked over her shoulder, then turned back to look at the tall man sitting at her table. The person was lazily nursing on a large flask of wine and by the smell of him he had long since drunk himself into a stupor.

"What are you doing here?" Lyanna barked.

Robert Baratheon stood, turned to look at her, and took a large swig from his wine flask. Robert stumbled toward her causing Lyanna to reel back. Lyanna nervously stepped away from the drunken lord.

"Lady Lyanna..." Robert swayed as he spoke.

There was lust in his eyes and Lyanna began judging the chances of her getting out of the tent or at least getting a weapon before he got hold of her.

"You're drunk. You need to leave." Lyanna stated.

"I am merely drunk on my love for you. Would the lovely Lady give a poor soul a kiss?"

Robert didn't wait for a reply. He lunged forward, his muscular hands wrapped around Lyanna's slim wrists. She thrashed as he pulled her closer, his wine heavy breath made Lyanna gag softly and she began thrashing even harder.

"Let go of me!" She roared while kicking at him.

Robert growled in pain as Lyanna's knee collided with his manhood. Lyanna turned on her heel and ran, she didn't make it very far before Robert wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled. Lyanna grunted, her body hit the ground with a thump jarring her shoulder.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Lyanna screamed while kicking back at the drunken man.

Lyanna wasn't quite sure how it happened but Robert had managed to get Lyanna on her back with her hands pinned at her sides and her legs trapped beneath his. Robert trailed sloppy kisses down her neck and Lyanna was disgusted to feel his hardening manhood pressing against her belly.

Lyanna struggled even harder. There was no way in hell she was getting raped by Robert fucking Baratheon. His hands fumbled with her gown and his belt, as he fumbled to pull her skirts up he ripped the delicate fabric. Lyanna screamed for him to get off her, for him to let go or she'd kill him but in his drunken lust driven haze Robert laughed and told her he liked a woman with fire. Then the weight wa lifted off of her allowing Lyanna scrambled into a sitting position.

"Do you enjoy raping women," Rhaegar snarled as he pressed a drunken Robert into the table, "Do you know what we do to rapists? They go to the wall... If they're lucky."

Robert's eyes widened, he seemingly understood the situation he was in but he remained silent. Rhaegar looked back at Lyanna, her face was pale and there was a slight tremor in her shoulders. He pinned his blazing purple gaze onto Robert.

"I am feeling oddly magnanimous today so I'll let you leave... Should I find out that you have been tormenting Lady Lyanna, however, I will be forced to punish you accordingly. Now leave."

Robert Baratheon left without a word. Rhaegar then turned to Lyanna and offered his hand. She looked at it, then accepted the offered appendage. Rhaegar helped Lyanna to her feet, offering her a small smile.

"I owe you my thanks." Lyanna stated.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his concern obvious.

"... Yes, thank you."

"I shall tell Jaime to patrol the area tonight... Robert shan't bother you again." Rhaegar stated.

"I'll be fine... Really, I promise. This isn't the first time Robert has allowed wine to cloud his better judgement. I shall just have Cora stay with me tonight... You should be going, you compete soon." Lyanna said while turning her body so that her exposed leg was out of sight.

Rhaegar bowed. "Then I shall see you at the tourney." Rhaegar then left.

Lyanna quickly stripped out of and burned the vibrant green dress she had been wearing. She hated it anyway. Once the dress was little more then ashes, Lyanna changed into a fitted gown of maroon.

"Lyanna, are you alright? I heard about Robert. I'll kill him. I swear to the Old Gods I'll kill him."

"Brandon, I am fine... Rhaegar stopped Robert from dishonoring me." Lyanna said as she took her brother's arm.

Brandon sighed. "Are you alright though? Lyanna you were nearly raped."

"I am aware... Brandon I am not weak. I can take care of myself." Lyanna argued.

"Very well... Will you be sitting with Lady Catelyn?" Brandon asked as he led his sister through the tourney grounds, knowing that arguing with an angry and traumatized Lyanna- despite her best efforts to remain calm, Brandon saw the look in her silvery gaze- was not something he wanted to do at the moment. No, he wanted to find Robert Baratheon and rip the little worm between his legs from his body.

"Has she arrived? If so then I shall but I do believe queen Rhaella has extended the invitation for me to sit with her and her Ladies in Waiting in their box." Lyanna smiled.

"She is to arrive later this afternoon... Do you not find it odd that Queen Rhaella has extended more invitations to you then she has to Lady Cersei." Brandon commented.

"What does it matter?" Lyanna implored.

Brandon sighed. His sister was an intelligent creature but there were times when Lyanna missed many important aspects of a situation. It was quite obvious that the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms enjoyed Lyanna Stark's company over Cersei's. The Blonde Southerner had even gone as far as to feel threatened. More then once Brandon or the other Stark boys had heard Cersei saying that Lyanna was a fool for spending more time with the Queen then she did with the Prince.

"Never mind what I said. I must be going. I am to compete against Rhaegar today. Wish me luck." with that Brandon turned and trotted off toward the stables.

Lyanna smiled fondly at her brother's retreating form before she began making her way toward the Berfrois'. Rhaegar stood in his tent, a squire was helping him done his armor.

"I heard about Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark. It was a good thing you stop him... How did you know she was being attacked?" Jon Connington asked.

"I was walking past her tent... I heard her scream." Rhaegar stated.

"Of course... Speaking of tents and women... Cersei Lannister has been saying things."

"I care not for what she has to say." Rhaegar bit out.

"She has been telling her hand maidens that you proclaimed your eternal love to her."

Rhaegar gave his old friend a sharp look. "I did no such thing!"

"I am aware," Jon chuckled, "She however believes you would not bed her because you wished to do so on your wedding night."

Rhaegar sighed. The young squire finally finished buckling the armor in place and Rhaegar soon found himself on his silver. The tourney stated not long after. Rhaegar faced many knights including Brandon Stark, Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon- whom he was more aggressive toward-, and finally Oberyn Martel.

Lyanna sat with Queen Rhaella and her ladies in waiting and, unfortunately, Cersei Lannister. Lyanna clapped alongside the other ladies as the knights fought against each other. Lyanna occasionally rubbed her shoulder, it was begining to bother her again and Lyanna suspected she'd have to go to a Maestor to make sure it wasn't dislocated.

"Oh is Rhaegar not the most gallant, handsome youth you have ever seen?" Cersei gushed as the Silver Prince rode out on a silver horse.

"He is quite attractive." One Hand maiden gushed.

The others nodded. _Am I the only woman who is actually enjoying the tourney_? Lyanna thought with a huff. Lyanna clapped politely as Rhaegar challenged knight after knight. It was only when Rhaegar challenged Brandon that Lyanna stood up and cheered.

"Good luck, brother!" Lyanna called out as she clapped.

Brandon chuckled and took up a jousting Rod. "For Winterfell!" the words that slipped from Lyanna's lips drifted through the air and rang in Rhaegar's ears. He glanced over at the young woman and found her bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, her hands clapping frantically, and words of encouragement flying from her mouth.

Rhaegar and Brandon charged. Lyanna winced as she watched Brandon's body tumble from the saddle. "You did well." She said as she clapped for Rhaegar. She sat down, and placed her hands in her lap.

Rhaegar was crowned the champion of the tourney soon after. Rhaegar was given a crown of winter roses, meant for the Queen of Love and Beauty. He was fully aware that his next actions would be closely judged but he cared not. He urged his horse over to his mother's box. Cersei Lannister stood, ready to recieve the crown but Rhaegar rode past her and fondly placed the crown upon Lyanna Stark's dark hair.

Lyanna looked up at him, her big eyes wide with shock, a smile pulled at her features and Rhaegar smiled as well before gently kissing her hand. Lyanna watched as Rhaegar trotted off, she was fully aware of Cersei Lannister's angry glare that bore into her skull but she couldn't have cared less. Lyanna felt the heat creeping up her cheeks and in that moments she knew that although she didn't love Rhaegar Targaryen she did hold a certain amount of fondness for the Silver haired Prince.

* * *

**Ok I know some of you think this may be going a little fast but let's be honest, in the books Rhaegar and Lyanna (I highly doubt she was kidnapped I mean Ned even said she was like Arrya and who thinks Arrya would just let herself be kidnapped without a fight?) ran off together after like three days. So yeah this story is progressing at a faster pace but I'm building up to something big. It's gonna be good... Or I hope it's gonna be good... **


	10. Chapter 10

Cersei paced her tent, her hands raking through her golden tresses. She was furious, but she was also terrified. Her father was going to kill her... Well not in the literal sense but he was going to be furious.

"Calm yourself, sister... Father is a reasonable man." Jaime tried to soothe his nervous sister.

"Reasonable? Have you met our father? Jaime, his idea of reasonable is putting every man, woman, and child to the sword." Cersei retaliated.

Jaime sighed. The entire Rhaegar crowning Lyanna Queen of love and beauty fiasco had put his sister on high alert. She was determined to belive their father was going to disown her for not trying hard enough to gain Rhaegar's attention. Jaime stood and wrapped his arms around his sister's slim waist, his face burying itself in her golden hair.

"That Stark girl is going to ruin my life. She has already gained the approval of Queen Rhaella! And all because of that little bastard that is our brother!"

Jaime pulled away from the beautiful girl in his arms. Cersei hated Tyrion and for that reason she had caused herself to seem ugly in the eyes of bother Rhaegar and Rhaella where as Lyanna Stark had accepted Tyrion as he was. A baby who's unfortunate fate would cause him much pain in the future. Honestly Jaime was torn between the two women, and all for that reason. While he loved his sister, his other half, his soul mate, he also loved his brother... Lyanna accepted Tyrion, something only Jaime seemed to be able to do. Didn't that mean he should enjoy Lyanna's company? Doesn't that mean she would make a wonderful queen? He couldn't decide who he would stand beside.

"Cersei, please... You must calm down." Jaime cued before placing loving kisses on the fair skin of her neck.

Suddenly Jaime pulled away and Cersei almost groaned. That was until she heard the footsteps that belonged to her father. The twins jumped apart and straightened out their appearances.

"Leave." Tywin barked, his haunting green eyes glaring at Jaime.

Jaime gave his sister a look before stepping out of the tent. Cersei turned to look at her father. Tywin Lannister did not look happy, his hands were fisted at his sides, his jaw was clenched, his eyes blazed, and he had that look on his face. It was the same look he got when he looked at Tyrion. Cersei wanted to cry but she was a lion and Lion's did not cry.

"Father, I-"

"I am disappointed in you Cersei... Rhaegar Targaryen has yet to choose his bride, you have exactly three days before he must decide. I suggest you take all means necessary to win his affections." Then Tywin left.

Cersei trembled as she pulled on her most revealing gown. She threw a cloak over her body before slipping out of her tent. The camp was oddly dark that night, not that Cersei minded, in fact she welcomed the darkness and the silence. Rhaegar's tent was empty when Cersei entered it for which Cersei was eternally grateful.

With deft fingers Cersei loosened the ties of her gown and sat at the table. A seductive smile playing at her lips. Oh she was going to enjoy this. She remembered all the times she had fantasized about the silver prince. As if on cue Rhaegar Targaryen stepped into the tent.

"Why are you here?" Rhaegar asked.

Cersei stood, the soft gown slipping to the ground, pooling on the floor and revealing the smooth body that men dreamed about.

"I came to see you." Cersei smiled as she stepped closer to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar kept his eyes locked on Cersei's face. He refused to look any lower. He shifted slightly as she stepped closer, Rhaegar had been alone with Cersei before but now she was bare to him and everything seemed so much harder for him. He was at war with his mind and his own body.

Cersei stepped closer, so close that she was able to press her body against his. Rhaegar placed his hands on the young woman's petite shoulders. Cersei quickly pressed her lips to Rhaegar's, her hands tangled in his silver blonde locks and she pressed herself against him harder.

Rhaegar didn't kiss back but he didn't push her away either. Guilt built up in his gut, he opened his eyes but he didn't see the blonde curls of the Lannister girl. Oh no, he saw the wild dark tresses, silvery blue eyes, and plump lips of Lyanna Stark. Cersei gasped as she was violently shoved away.

"Leave." Rhaegar snarled while stepping away from the blonde.

"Rhaegar." Cersei purred.

"I said, leave. If you ever show your face in my tent again, I shall have you escorted back to that rock you call your home. Now leave." Rhaegar snarled.

Cersei's legs shook so violently that she nearly toppled over while pulling on her gown. Rhaegar watched her flee into the darkness. "Jaime!" He called out knowing the youngest member of the King's Guard was patrolling the grounds.

"Yes?" Jaime stepped into the tent with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Jaime, you seem to be the only member of your family that can keep your sister in her place." Rhaegar stated.

"Has something happened?" Jaime implored.

Rhaegar turned to look at his friend. Jaime was a kind young knight, and loyal. Very loyal. Rhargar enjoyed the younger boy's company and oft found himself in his presence when he could afford the time. Rhaegar also knew that Jaime was the only one to have complete control over his sister... for reasons Rhaegar had no right to judge.

"Keep your sister from entering my tent. She tends to be more forward then would be deemed appropriate."

Rhaegar watched as Jaime tensed, every muscle in his body straining then he relaxed, bowed his head, and left the tent. Rhaegar felt sorry for his friend for it was a cruel fate to love someone who may never love you in the way you do them. A terribly cruel fate in truth, one no man nor woman deserved.

Rhaegar rid himself of his doublet and slid onto his cot. He ached a bit, a thing he had grown accustomed to in the passing days. Rhaegar lay back, his fingers working at the knot that had formed in his shoulder.

"Rhaegar?"

Rhaegar looked up to find his younger brother standing at the entrance of his tent. Rhaegar sat up. "Viserys, are you unwell?" Rhaegar questioned while looking the youngest Targaryen child over.

"No... I just needed to ask something of you." Viserys muttered before entering the tent.

Rhaegar smiled kindly, sat up, and patted his hand on the empty space beside him. Viserys ran over to his elder brother, his little legs carrying his little body over to the cot where Viserys plopped down beside Rhaegar.

"What is it your wished to ask of me?" Rhaegar implored.

Viserys looked up at him with his large lavender eyes and frowned. Rhaegar noticed that Viserys still wore Lyanna's ribbon around his thin wrist. Rhaegar's lip twitched upward.

"Are you going to marry Lyanna Stark? I think you should. She is kind." Viserys stated, his young face scrunching up in a way that made him look amusingly serious.

"And Lady Cersei? She may be your good sister yet." Rhaegar stated.

Viserys made a face.

"I do not like Lady Cersei. She is cruel... and she says mean things."

"What does she say, brother?"

Viserys looked at him, his young eyes holding an emotion that Rhaegar could only place as protective.

"I heard her say Lyanna was a whore in a Ladies skin... Or at least, I believe that is what she said. I know that what Cersei said was something no proper Lady would say to another." Viserys stated.

Rhaegar's blood boiled a bit upon hearing that but he remembered his little brother was in his presence so he pursed his lips to keep an y vulgar language from slipping out.

"I can assure you brother, Lyanna is no whore. now you must be off for it is late and a prince must have his rest if he is to lead his people. Good night brother." Rhaegar said while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Are you going to marry her, Rhaegar?" Viserys asked tiredly.

"Perhaps... You will just have to wait until we return home to find out. Now off to bed, if you go to your tent and sleep now then maybe Lady Lyanna shall ride with you and mother in the Wheel House." Rhaegar stated, knowing that their mother wanted to spend some time with Viserys tomorrow since she had not been able to since the tourney started.

"I like the Wheel House as much as I like Cersei Lannister." Viserys bit out.

"Lady Lyanna does not enjoy it either." Rhaegar commented.

Viserys' eyes glinted.

"Then perhaps she shall ride her horse with you and I. Good night." Viserys then jumped up and ran from the tent.

Rhaegar sighed tiredly, rubbed his face, then he lay back and went to bed.


End file.
